


Avatar State

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (December '18) [18]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Apes & Monkeys, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Monkeys, Pets, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 18: EnergyFandom: Avatar the last airbenderSomething unexpected causes Aang to go into the avatar state.Oneshot/drabble





	Avatar State

Sokka was holding Momo casually in his arms like someone might hold a cat. It was close enough, right? He held him in his arms and then he held him up--

"Stinky," Sokka said.

Aang's eyes widened. "No! Don't be mean!"

Sokka swayed Momo back and forth. "Stinky bastard man..."

"No!"

Toph snorted when she heard what was being said. She had to get in on this too and honestly Aang couldn't even be surprised when she said... "Naughty boy. Brat lemur."

" _No!"_

And that was why Aang went into the avatar state. 


End file.
